A Tentação
by Sabaku no Cat
Summary: Gaara estava perdido não sabia o que fazer. Mas de algo tinha a certeza. Não podia ceder á tentação.
1. A Descoberta

Yoo Minna!

Minha primeirinha fic aqui no site (: Portanto não estranhem algumas imaturidades na escrita s:

Decidi começar com uma um casal que provavelmente você nunca leu. Siim você não viu mal. Isso é uma MinnaGaa (x

Escrevi com esse casal porque nunca li antes, e também porque amo esse dois meninos. No meu ponto de vista ficam lindos juntos :L

Indo para o que interessa, Boa Leitura ^^

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara era um jovem que tinha acabado de completar os seus 17 anos. Vivia com o seu melhor amigo, Naruto, e sua família, Minato e Kushina, desde que seus pais morreram. Esta tragédia havia decorrido à 3 anos atrás, num grave acidente de carro. Gaara sentiu seu mundo desabar nessa altura, mas Naruto esteve lá para tudo, até para o acolher no seu seio familiar.

Minato e Kushina aceitaram Gaara como um membro da família. Kushina empanturrava Gaara de comida, tal como fazia a Naruto, tratava-os como os seus maiores tesouros. Já Minato falava-lhes como se "mandarem" às miúdas e também alguns truques sobre charme natural (N/a: já que isso não lhe falta :$). Haviam sido os 3 anos mais felizes da sua vida, sentia que sua vida finalmente havia tomado um rumo.

Era uma sexta-feira como todas as outras, Gaara, como habitual, fora o último a acordar. Quando chegou á cozinha, vestindo apenas uma box preta, vira tudo prontinho só para ele e um bilhete em cima da mesa que dizia:

"_**Bom dia meu amor. Como sempre o último a acordar. Deixei aqui uns pequenos miminhos para você! Desfrute. Um beijo da mãe Kushina."**_

"_Pequenos miminhos? Tenho á minha frente uma mesa cheia de doces, frutas e sumo,_ _e a mamãe diz que me deixou uns pequenos miminhos?_ Ela não muda" Pensou esboçando um enorme sorriso. Já havia tomado o hábito de chamar Kushina de mãe, mas com Minato isso ainda não havia acontecido.

Tomou o café da manhã calmamente já que ainda era cedo pois só tinha aulas às 10h tal como Naruto. Não tocou em metade da comida, já que só para ele aquilo era bastante.

Subiu as escadas lentamente. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Não estranhou, certamente seria Naruto, já havia feito aquilo várias vezes. "Esse menino não sabe que também tem uma casa de banho só dele?". Deitou-se na cama á espera que o barulho cessa-se.

O ruído parou. Levantou-se na cama, não se importou em bater á porta pois já conhecia bem o corpo de Naruto e ele o seu. Mas arrependeu-se na hora. Abrira a porta e depara-se com Minato á sua frente, completamente nu, com gotas de água escorrendo-lhe o corpo. (N/a: visão do paraíso xD).

- Gaara me desculpe ter invadido o seu banheiro – dizia Minato sem graça – é que Kushina decidiu tomar um banho de imersão e Naruto está á horas tamando duche. Então como estou com pressa só estive essa alternativa. – Disse esquecendo completamente que estava exibindo seu corpo para o jovem.

- N-não t-tem p-problema M-minato-san – "_Acalme-se Gaara não gagueje, mas também ele podia tapar-se não. Mas desde quando é que o corpo dele é assim?"-_ Desculpe não bater á porta pensei que fosse o Naruto – disse rindo-se forçadamente.

- Não tem problema.

- Então o deixo terminar – disse virando-se rapidamente pois sentia sua box começar a ganhar vida.

- Gaara espere. Você tem ido ao ginásio? – disse reparando que o jovem só estava de box preta.

- Não porquê? – disse o jovem de cabelos vermelhos ainda de costas

- É que você está com um abdominal muito bem definido – disse o mais velho aproximando-se agarrando os ombros do garoto, virando-o e tocando-lhe os músculos abdominais. – Tem os traços musculares excepcionais. Eu bem que tento mas não consigo ter igual. – Riu-se

- N-naõ est-tava c-com pre-pressa? – disse tentando mudar de assunto _"Outra vez não, Acalme-se! Respire fundo Gaara"_

-É verdade as horas! – disse Minato aflito – desculpe Gaara mas teremos de discutir os nossos músculos outra altura.

- É-é is-sso. – Saiu do banheiro batendo a porta com força.

Atirou-se para a cama e tentou normalizar a respiração. _"Mas o que é isso, Meu Deus._ _Sinto o meu corpo queimar. Eu não posso estar assim por causa do Minato. Não posso, ele praticamente é meu pai. Gaara pense no número de garotas que andam atrás de si no colégio, nas __**boas**__ garotas. É isso, mulheres, eu só me interesso por mulheres, já me deitei com mulheres. Respire fundo e acalme-se." _Mas acalmar-se estava sendo complicado.

Só ouve Minato saindo disparado do banheiro dizer-lhe algo que não ouviu e sair daquele quarto. "Ele é lindo….Mas o que é que eu estou pensando vou me vestir senão terei que ouvir o Naruto". Vestiu-se, usava uma camisa preta aberta até ao peito, exibindo seus dotes musculares, uma calça de ganga clara e uns all star pretos (N/a: como eu amo essas sapatilhas). Desceu as escadas para ir ter com seu irmão e sua mãe e dirigir-se ao colégio, tentando esquecer as imagens que não abandonavam sua mente.

* * *

**Cát-chan:** Está pequenino eu sei ToT Eu prometo que para a próxima fica maior.

**Gaara:** Cát-chan porque todo mundo usa o meu banheiro? O.o

**Cát-chan:** Porque…bem…..eu decidi que tem de ser assim Gaa-kun.

**Minato:** Exacto. E se não fosse dessa maneira Gaara, nossa química não se havia desenrolado *Fazendo cara ultra pervertida*

**Gaara:** -.- Ok isso foi estranho. Mas Cát-chan tenho outra dúvida? *fazendo carinha de bebé que só da vontade de dar beijinho*

**Cát-chan:** Diga Gaa-kun?

**Gaara:** Porque tive de ficar com o loiro pervertido? Porque não fiquei com você?

**Cát-Chan**: o/o *desmaiou devido a hemorragia nasal*

**Minato**: GAARAAA o que você fez? i.i Cááát-chan não morra. Quem irá fazer meu momento perv com o Gaarinha se você morrer?

**Gaara:** O.O OMG

**Naruto:** Cheguei Minna. Já que aqui estão todos um pouco mal, eu vim fazer a despedida. O próximo chap vem rapidinho. Você tem de ler! E quer saber porque'tebayo? Porque eu, Uzumaki Naruto, vou aparecer! E também porque vai haver acção. Já Né 3


	2. O Paraíso

Yo pessoal! ^.^

Sei que demorei um pouco mas ando meia atarefada com a escola :c  
Mas para compensar hoje têm o 2º capítulo e amanhã já têm o 3º (:

Espero que gostem 3

**2º Capitulo – O Paraíso **

Chegara ao hall de entrada onde Naruto e Kushina o esperavam.

- Até que enfim Cinderela – gargalhou Naruto dando ênfase na última palavra.

- Cinderela mas elas gostam – disse Gaara no contra ataque.

- Meu filho o que aconteceu? – preocupou-se Kushina – você está muito mais corado que o normal. Está tudo bem Gaara?

- Não se preocupe mamãe isso foi por ter tomado banho com água muito quente – _"Você não quer saber porque é que eu estou assim acredite"_

- Vamos mamãe, eu e o Gaara já estamos a ficar atrasados! – avisava Naruto já abrindo a porta.

- Ok deve de estar um burro para morrer – disse Gaara rindo-se – Você, Uzumaki Naruto, preocupado com as horas? Oi o que é que você fez ao meu irmão? – acabou dando uma gargalhada

- Seu…. – exclamava Naruto

- Então meninos….. vocês já têm 17 anos já não crianças! – reclamou Kushina

- Tá certo – disseram ambos

A viagem foi calma. Gaara e Naruto cantavam alto ao som da música "Neutron Star Collision" dos Muse, já Kushina ria da figura dos dois. Eram felizes assim.

Chegaram ao colégio alegres. Viram seu grande amigo Uchiha Sasuke á sua espera, e então foram ao seu encontro.

- Oi Teme – disse Naruto

- Então como vai isso? – pronunciou Gaara

- Oi Dobe. Melhor impossível Gaara. Hoje quer deixar as miúdas mais doidas do que já estão? Elas vão babar completamente. – dizia Sasuke deixando Gaara sem graça – é hoje que quer acabar com o empate que há entre o nosso clube de fãs é?

- Sasuke tá parecendo uma garota a falar! – resmungou o jovem ruivo

- Mas você não imagina Dobe, ele hoje demorou horas no quarto a arranjar-se! Não foi Cinde.. – Naruto não terminou sua frase pois Gaara havia saído dali.

- Será que se chateou? – Questionou Sasuke

- Não me parece, isso não é do Gaara, eles está estranho desde manhã – afirmou Naruto – Eu ei de descobrir o que se passa.

Já no outro lado da escola junto, a um banco Gaara encontrava-se atónico. Não sabia o que havia feito e porquê de ficar tão nervoso de ouvir a palavra quarto e hoje na mesma frase.

- Eu estou a dar em maluco só pode – pensava alto – porque é que estas imagens não abandonam a minha mente? Porque é que eu deixei o Naruto e o Sasuke a falarem sozinhos? Que droga!

- Gaara! Você me pode explicar porque me deixou a falar sozinho com o Teme? E eu tenho a certeza que você não ficou zangado por que o ter chamado de cinderela? O que se passa, eu estou preocupado com você, Gaara, você é meu irmão, porra! Já não confia em mim? – questionava Naruto sem dar chance a Gaara de responder

- Acalme-se Naruto! – gritou Gaara – se você me desse oportunidade de responder, eu explico o que aconteceu!

- Me desculpe! – exclamou Naruto coçando a sua cabeça, como habitual, quando sabia que tinha metido água.

- É assim Naruto eu me estava sentindo mal e precisei de vir para um sitio mais isolado, e é só isso não precisa fazer filme. – _"Ok essa foi a pior desculpa que já ouvi até hoje, mas o Naruto deve de aceita-la."_

- Me engana que eu gosto neh Gaara. Você agora está muito tenso. Quando chegarmos a casa conversamos melhor. Agora vamos para a sala porque o Sasuke-teme está á nossa espera e está preocupado com você. – Disse isto dando um forte abraço a seu irmão – Posso não saber o que se passa mas sei que isso ajuda.

- Obrigado, o que era de mim sem você hein?

- Nada!

E assim foram caminhando até á sala. Naruto sorrindo alegremente enquanto Gaara se sentia um pouco melhor. Viram Sasuke á porta da sala á sua espera.

- Gaara está tudo bem com você? – perguntava Sasuke super preocupado

- Estou bem. Obrigada Sasuke.

- Eu passei ao lado de uma grande carreira na medicina alternativa! – vangloriava-se Naruto - Ei GAAARRA! TEEMEEE! Esperem por mim

E assim foi passando o tempo de aulas do Gaara. Ele tentava agir normalmente mas aquelas imagens não abandonavam a sua memória, o seu corpo não conseguia deixar de sentir aquele toque suave e molhado. Ele estava a toda a hora sendo perseguido por garotas e só conseguia pensar nele, Nele, naquele corpo, naquele olhar, naquele sorriso. Isso tudo estava a deixa-lo maluco.

Voltaram para casa a pé. Como a casa do Uchiha ficava pelo caminho deixaram-no e seguiram para a sua casa.

- Gaara já que estamos a sós pode-me contar a verdade

- Naruto se eu lhe disser que estou a ficar com dúvidas em relação aos meus gostos sexuais você acreditaria?

- Obvio que não – disse Naruto cheio de certeza – você hoje conseguiu ter mais raparigas atrás de si que o Teme, você já me contou as suas aventuras nocturnas com as suas amiguinhas. Podia ao menos inventar algo mais credível.

- Eu sabia - disse Gaara começando a andar novamente.

- Não gostei dessa brincadeira Cinderela – exclamou Naruto amuado

- Hunf – suspirou Gaara "_Você não compreenderia Naruto, obrigado por se preocupar comigo"_

Chegaram a casa, eram sensivelmente 18h. Naruto mergulhou no frigorifico, enquanto Gaara se estendeu no sofá da sala. _"Ele chega daqui a uma hora, tenho que reagir_ _normalmente, senão ele irá perceber, e se o Naruto associar ao que lhe disse hoje estou tramado, acalme-se pense em coisas como….Raparigas"_ Pensou esboçando o sorriso mais natural e malicioso que tinha.

- NARUUTTOOO!

- Sim Cinderela

- Pare de me chamar isso ok! Traz-me um sumo. Se ainda houver claro

- Quem você pensa que eu sou? – Berrou Naruto

- És alguém que quer saber o que se passa comigo não é?

- Eu não estou a acreditar nisso, mas prontos. O sumo está quase a sair, explorador de pessoas preocupadas.

- Também te amo

Eram 19h e Gaara nem dera pelo tempo passar. Só desceu á terra quando ouviu o barulho da maçaneta girar, a porta abrir e lá estava ele.

- Cheguei rapaziada! – Gritou Minato mandando um dos seus melhores sorrisos

Gaara sentiu-se estremecer na hora, as suas mãos estavam a suar. Sua cabeça só se focava naquela imagem. Nele.

- Otou-san! – Berrou Naruto feito criança – Ainda bem que já chegou

- Olá Naruto. Olá Gaara.

- Olá Minato-san.

- Vocês nem querem saber como foi o meu dia. Um horror completo. – reclamou o mais velho

- O nosso foi normal Otou-san. Hoje as raparigas do colégio perseguiram o Gaara feitas loucas! – falava Naruto animado – Veja lá que até largaram o Sasuke!

- Muito bem Gaara! – disse Minato enquanto passava a sua mão pelo o ombro do mais jovem – Estou a ver que fazes sucesso no meio feminino. E então já arranjou alguém?

- Quem eu desejo não faz mínima ideia que nutro esse sentimento por essa pessoa. disse Gaara enquanto se levantava em direcção ás escadas _"Porque raio fui dizer isso! Mas que Porra"_ – Vou para o meu quarto

- Cinderela e o Sumo! – Naruto já foi tarde Gaara já havia desaparecido na imensidão do corredor do 1º andar.

Abriu a porta do quarto lentamente não se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz. Despiu a sua camisa e atirou-se para cima da cama. Tinha que falar consigo próprio, ordenar as ideias, descobrir o que seu pequeno coração estava sentindo pelo homem que o acolhera á 3 anos atrás. Mas não esteve tempo para isso ouviu o som de alguém bater á porta.

- Naruto se é você pode ir, já lhe disse que não lhe vou contar nada!

A porta abre-se. E o seu problema acende a luz e entra por seu quarto. _"Só podem estar a gozar comigo"_ pensou o jovem. Minato aproxima-se da cama e senta-se ao lado do jovem. Gaara sente o seu coração querer sair da boca. _"Ele está muito próximo"_

- Gaara o que se passa? Você está em baixo, Naruto está super preocupado com você.

A luz do quarto de Gaara era relativamente baixa o que tornava tudo mais intenso.

- Nada Minato-san. São apenas algumas duvidas amorosas.

- Gaara vou ser sincero – começou o mais velho – Naruto falou comigo sobre a conversa que vocês tiveram pelo caminho. – Gaara matou Naruto mentalmente – Ele como ainda é um pouco ingénuo não entendeu, mas eu percebi plenamente sua dúvida.

- Não sei o que lhe dizer Minato –san. - murmurou Gaara bastante embaraçado.

- Eu sei o que dizer. E acima de tudo o que fazer!

- Não estou entendendo Mi..

Gaara não pode terminar a sua frase. Seu corpo foi empurrado para traz, sentiu uma pressão por todo o seu corpo. A única coisa que fez foi fechar os olhos e ver no que dava.

Minato beijou Gaara lentamente, mas para sua surpresa foi correspondido do mesmo modo. O beijo estava sendo do outro mundo. Gaara estava a ir ao delírio. Minato estava deliciado enquanto passeava suas mãos pelo corpo definido do menor.

Mas a porta do paraíso teve de se fechar. Ouviram um estrondo enorme vindo do andar de baixo. Saíram disparados do quarto para se depararem com uma cena nada agradável.

- Naruto!

_Continua …_

**Naruto: **Cát-chan o que você vai fazer comigo? Eu entrei apenas nesse capítulo! Não me mate onegai i.i 

**Cát-chan: **Não se preocupe Naruto-kun! Não seria capaz de matar você. *Abraça o Naruto*

**Gaara: **Poderiam se separar! Cof...Cof. Desculpem me descontrolei

**Minato:** :L *Ainda em êxtase por causa do beijo do Gaa-kun*

**Sasuke:** Ok esse pessoal é estranho. Não percam o próximo Chap! O que será que aconteceu com Naruto? Será que Gaara e Minato se vão conseguir encarar depois do beijo? Se querem saber o que se vai passar, aguardem por amanhã! Beijo 3


	3. O Começo

Yo Mina!  
Desculpem esta demora horrível T.T Eu sei que o Sasuke vos disse que era para ser no dia seguinte mas não deu :x

Mas aqui está o 3º capítulo da primeira fanfic MinaGaa no mundo (: (penso eu xD)

Boa Leitura ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – O Começo **

Gaara e Minato chegam ao topo das escadas, ainda um pouco ofegantes devido ao que havia ocorrido há segundos atrás, mas eles não estavam para pensar nisso. Quando olham para o final das escadas deparam-se com um Naruto inconsciente.

- Meu Deus, Naruto! - Dizia Minato enquanto descia as escadas rapidamente – Naruto acorde, por favor, Naruto.

- Minato tenha calma! – ordenou Gaara começando a ficar ainda mais nervoso – Entrar em pânico não ajuda ninguém.

- Tá certo, desculpe.

- Eu e o Naruto tivemos aulas de primeiros socorros na escola – explicou o mais novo – Assim posso saber se ele tem algo de grave ou não. Mas penso que ele deve ter caído das escadas e ficou inconsciente nada de mais.

- Gaara me ajuda a pô-lo no sofá por favor?

- Sim claro

Enquanto pegavam em Naruto e pousavam no sofá da sala, Kushina entra em casa pois já passava da hora de ela ter chegado. Quando vê a cena entra em pânico imediatamente.

- Minato, Gaara, o que se passa com o Naruto!

-Kushina, tenha cal…- Minato foi previamente interrompido por Gaara

- Mãe, o Naruto caiu das escadas. Brevemente estará acordado. Mas acho que para tirar qualquer dúvida é melhor leva-lo ao Hospital, mas antes é melhor ver se ele acorda.

- Aiiiii a minha cabeça! – cochichou Naruto enquanto lentamente abria os olhos – Porque é que tem potes de Ramem a flutuar sobre a minha cabeça? Gaara porque é que você está sem camisa? Mãe porque é que está assim? Não estou entendendo nada!

- Naruto tem calma – pronunciou-se Gaara – Você como do costume não tem atenção ao que faz e caiu das escadas.

- Ah agora me lembro! Eu estava a ir para o meu quarto mas esqueci do meu telemóvel na cozinha. Ao voltar para trás me desequilibrei.

- Naruto eu já lhe disse para ter cuidado quantas vezes? – reclamou Kushina

- Kushina, deixe os sermões para depois. Agora o mais importante é saber se o Naruto está bem de saúde não acha? – exclamou Minato vendo que a situação ia piorar – E agora vamos fazer o que o Gaara disse e vamos levar o Naruto ao hospital.

- Desculpem-me é que estou um pouco nervosa – desculpou-se Kushina um pouco mais calma – Naruto vá se calçar e colocar um casaco, vamos ao hospital.

- H-hospi-pital? – gaguejou o jovem loiro – vocês sabem que eu odeio hospitais

- Quer ficar sem comer ramem até ao final dos seus dias? – questionou o mais velho.

- Onde foi mesmo que eu deixei os meus ténis? – perguntava Naruto já tentando se levantar.

Naruto tinha ido se ir arranjar deixando apenas Gaara (N/a: ainda sem camisa *-*), Minato e Kushina na sala.

- Eu não irei ao hospital. – afirmou o rapaz ruivo – Muita gente só irá fazer confusão.

- Você tem razão Gaara – disse Minato – você já ajudou muito. Se não fosse você teríamos entrado todos em pânico. Iremos apenas eu e a Kushina.

- Minato, você também não vem. – exclamou a ruiva – Primeiro porque o Gaara não vai ficar sozinho, porque se ele ficar cá já sei que ele não come nada. Segundo o que é que você vai lá fazer? Naruto consegue andar. Eu só vou lá para ouvir o médico, mais nada.

- Realmente eu não vou lá fazer nada. – _"Aqui posso fazer coisas bem mais interessantes e produtivas" _pensou Minato.

"_Era só o que mais me faltava depois do que se passou lá em cima, vou ter de ficar sozinho com ele? Isto não vai acabar bem." _Pensou Gaara começando a suar frio.

- Mãe não fale assim que me deixa embaraçado – dizia Gaara a tentar dar a volta á situação – eu já tenho 17 anos. Sei me cuidar. Se o Minato quiser ir, não o prenda por mim.

- Mas Gaara a sua mãe tem razão – insistiu Minato que pretendia acabar aquilo que começara – E se você quiser eu faço aquela_ lasanha_ que você adora, que me diz?

- A minha opinião continua a mesma – disse Gaara muito calmamente

- Mas eu já decidi – exclamou Kushina – Minato tu ficas, e Gaara não me tentes convencer do contrário. Eu e o Naruto nos viramos sozinhos no hospital, e nós vamos manter-vos informados.

- Mamãe estou pronto! – gritou Naruto perto da porta – Pai amanha você me vai levar a comer Ramen, acredite!

- Está combinado! – disse confiante o loiro mais velho

- Então meninos portem-se bem! Minato certifique-se de que o Gaara come e que tudo fica nos trincos! – ordenou Kushina

- Sim meu General! – respondeu Minato fazendo reverência

- Naruto se cuida viu! Vai ver que não é nada de mal. Mãe qualquer coisa de novo nos avise por favor. – pediu o ruivo

- Claro Gaara não se preocupe.

- Xau pai, xau Gaara. Não comam muito porque quando eu voltar estarei cheio de fome! – avisou Naruto

A conversa terminou com o ruído da porta a ser fechada. Foi ai que o coração de Gaara parou. _"O que vou fazer agora? Estou aqui sozinho com a minha perdição. Mas a verdade é que ele me beijou, e olhe que não foi mau de maneira alguma. Mas isso é tão errado, mas tão bom. Estou realmente perdido, e sei que não posso ceder a esta tentação, mas….." _

- Vou para o meu quarto – avisou Gaara, um pouco nervoso.

- O quê? Já Gaara? – disse Minato, sorrindo mais do que maliciosamente para o mais jovem – Pensei que você iria poder analisar uma dor que tenho e não sei o que é.

- Olhe que pena, mas eu não tirei nenhum curso de medicina. – disse Gaara sarcasticamente.

- Pensei que me iria ajudar a para com essa sensação que não me larga desde esta manhã. - Murmurou abraçando o garoto por trás.

"_O que eu faço agora? Assim meu autocontrole não vai durar muito. Mas este cheiro, este toque, esta voz….estão me enlouquecendo"_

Minato começou a acariciar o peito de Gaara como se este fosse a coisa mais frágil do mundo. Beijava o pescoço do rapaz ruivo de forma carinhosa e que chegava a ser, excitante. Enquanto a mão livre passeava a lateral do mais novo.

- Acho que agora já pode considerar a minha proposta. Não acha Gaara? – sussurrou o loiro com uma voz rouca que levaria qualquer um ao céu.

- Eu…..hmmm…..Acho que isso até se pode resolver – _"Ok o resto do mundo que vá para onde lhes der na cabeça. Eu não vou conter mais isto. O meu corpo necessita-o"._

O mais velho delicadamente vira o mais novo para si. Este encontrava-se vermelho e com a cara mais irresistível do mundo, parecia um anjo. (N/a: Quem disse que o Gaara não é um anjo?).

- Meu anjo com essa cara, você não me vai deixar em mim por muito tempo.

E assim Minato sem dar tempo para Gaara responder, beija-o. Um beijo carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo cheio de desejo e luxúria. Suas línguas dançavam de maneira quase hipnotizante. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Gaara atreveu-se a passar os seus fortes braços por volta do pescoço do homem que o estava a levar ao céu, e o loiro passava os seus braços em torno da cintura do ruivo, para juntar mais os corpos. Necessitavam de ar. Minato aproximou-se da orelha do menor e murmurou:

- Que tal irmos para o seu quarto acabar o que estamos a começar. É que acho que nós dois temos o mesmo problema aqui por baixo. – dizendo isto desceu delicadamente a sua mão para a parte delicada de Gaara ficando por ali.

- Menos conversa…e mais acção. – tentou pronunciar Gaara para não gemer.

* * *

**Cát-chan:** Espero que tenham gostado do chap o/o No próximo capítulo terá o lemon. É que eu fico meia embaraçada quando falo nisso *cara super vermelha*

**Gaa-kun: **Cát-chan eu não acredito que está a fazendo isso comigo! O.o

**Cát-chan: **Gaara podes parar porque eu sei que tu queres *cara super perv* Quem não quer?

**Minato: **Cát-chan acho que temos que ir dar uma volta, quem sabe hoje ou amanhã *piscando o olho*

**Naruto: **Otou-san pervertido! Já não lhe chega estar a trair a mãe com o Gaara, e já está piscando o olho Cát-chan? Aprendeu bem com o Ero-Sennin!

**Sasuke: **Essa oi minha primeira e ultima aparição nessa fanfic né Cát-chan? T.T

**Cát-chan: **Sasuke-kun não se preocupe! Nessa história você não aparece muito mas na minha próxima historia, que já está começada, você vai ser protagonista! Agora é só esperar ver o que o Gaa-kun vai fazer com o Minato no próximo capitulo! Já né ^^


	4. Prazer, sentimento único

Cá está a Cát de novo, com um capítulo novinho!

Neste capítulo apenas quero dar um aviso. Se você é de alguma maneira sensível a conteúdos sexuais aconselho-a (o) a não continuar, porque este capítulo resume-se a conteúdos sexualmente explícitos xD (tentativa falhada de imitar as pessoinhas do telejornais dx)

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Prazer, palavra que nos deixa sem palavras**

_**- Que tal irmos para o seu quarto acabar o que estamos a começar. É que acho que nós dois temos o mesmo problema aqui por baixo. – dizendo isto desceu delicadamente a sua mão para a parte delicada de Gaara ficando por ali.**_

_**- Menos conversa…e mais acção. – tentou pronunciar Gaara para não gemer.**_

Minato era quem comandava a situação, mas quem tomou a iniciativa para o beijo seguinte foi Gaara. Enquanto trocavam esse carinho cheio de ambição, o mais velho ia guiando o rapaz ruivo para as escadas. Minato levou os seus lábios para o pescoço do ruivo, enquanto este tentava tirar a camisa do loiro.

- Quanta pressa, Gaara. – provocou o mais velho, e ao mesmo tempo, num acto rápido, agarrou as musculadas pernas de Gaara e passou-o para o seu colo.

- O que pensa que está ahhhh fazendo? – grunhiu Gaara, mas não conteve o gemido quando sentiu a sua erecção roçar com a de Minato.

- Arranjar uma maneira mais rápida de subirmos as escadas.

E de forma rápida e sensual subiram as escadas acariciando-se contra e parede branca contornada pelo corrimão de inox que marcava as costas de Gaara de forma violenta, mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosa.

Tinham chegado ao seu destino, Gaara encontrava-se, de novo com os pés no chão. As suas calças já não se encontravam mais a esconder as suas pernas, seu pescoço tinha enumeras marcas. Minato já estava a expor para o menor o seu corpo atlético, e um pouco marcado pelas mãos e a boca de Gaara. Mas de uma coisa ambos tinham a certeza, isto ainda era o começo.

A porta do quarto do rapaz ruivo fora brutalmente aberta, e rapidamente fora fechada novamente. Minato levou Gaara até á cama, deitou-o, e logo se deitara sobre o corpo forte do jovem. E de novo trocaram um beijo, desta vez mais voraz e mais desejoso que todos os outros. O desejo que sentiam naquele momento era tão grande que seus corpos queimavam, seus membros doíam, seus corações batiam de maneira extremamente rápida, suas respirações estavam descompassadas. Não havia palavras para tal desejo carnal.

Tocavam-se. Beijavam-se. Roçavam-se. Abraçavam-se. Tudo de maneira descontrolada e instintiva. Minato começou, lentamente, a descer os seus carinhos pelo corpo do mais novo. Queria que este sentisse cada toque, cada carinho, cada movimento. Queria que fosse algo inesquecível para ele.

Para Gaara já iria ser algo deveras inesquecível. Nunca sentira tanto desejo por alguém, nunca sentira tanta ansiedade para que o momento da verdade chegasse. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha a perfeita noção. Que se aquilo continuasse daquela maneira iria morrer de tanto prazer. Perdido em toques e carícias, Gaara só despertou quando sentiu a sua box ser puxada para baixo, com todo o carinho e toda a zona a volta do seu membro ser beijada e acariciada.

- Ahmmn

Gemeu, tentou conter-se mas não consegui. Minato havia envolvido, de uma vez só, o membro de Gaara em sua boca. Quando ouviu o menor gemer descontroladamente e agarrar-se ao edredão da cama. Sorriu. Estava a conseguir transmitir ao ruivo todo o desejo que sentia, e estava a adorar as reacções dele. Gaara "acariciava" a cabeça de Minato, tentando não fazer muita força para não sufocar este.

Ambos estavam delirando de prazer, até que o menor não aguentou mais. Chegará ao seu primeiro orgasmo do momento, enchendo a boca do mais velho com a maior prova do seu prazer. Este engolira um pouco e logo subiu a seu rosto para perto do de Gaara e, beijou-o. Nesse beijo o jovem sentiu o sabor de si próprio. Foi um beijo longo e cheio de sensações inexplicáveis. Mas logo a erecção de Gaara estava de novo presente. Minato achou graça á situação.

- Não se preocupe, que eu logo acalmo o seu amigo – disse Minato soltando uma gargalhada

- Ai que …. Engraçado….Veja lá se não quer ficar sem o alívio do seu – respondeu Gaara. Ele estava adorando aquilo mas nunca na vida iria admiti-lo em voz alta. Ele ainda tinha seu orgulho.

- Ta bom, meu anjo, eu não digo mais nada. Mas você não irá dizer mais nada também. Pois vai sentir tanto prazer que não vai para de gemer.

- Veremos.

Gaara gemeu mais alto do que devia. Minato havia começado a prepara-lo, penetrando-o com 1 dedo, de seguida o segundo, e até que enfim o terceiro. Minato estava a tentar fazer tudo um pouco depressa, pois seu corpo necessitava rapidamente de um alívio. Mas de maneira alguma iria machucar o garoto. Queria dar-lhe prazer, não dor.

Gaara não sabia se estava de pé, deitado, sentado, no chão, a voar, não sentia nada além de um prazer incontrolável, indomável, insuportável. Necessitava de um alívio rápido. Sentiu o seu corpo ser abandonado pelos três dígitos, mas logo sentiu algo bem maior lá dentro, entrando muito lentamente para o seu interior. E ai sentiu que Minato não iria machuca-lo de maneira alguma, e uma segurança enorme lhe apoderou o corpo.

Minato lentamente lá entrou completamente no corpo do menor. Finalmente se haviam tornado um só. O loiro estava parado á espera de algum sinal de que Gaara estava pronto para o que viria a seguir.

Quando sentiu o membro de Minato todo dentro de si, Gaara, sentiu um misto de dor com prazer, mas o prazer predominava no meio da dor. Quando sentiu que a dor havia sumido de vez Gaara ganhou coragem, e começou a mover o seu quadril em sinal que estava pronto.

- Mova-se ….Por favor

O mais novo suplicou. Minato quando sentiu o ruivo mover-se por baixo de si não se conteve e soltou um gemido, o primeiro de muitos. Começou a mover-se lentamente. Gaara para sentir mais contacto passou as suas pernas em volta do corpo bem trabalhado de Minato, assim sentindo-o ir mais fundo.

Ambos gemiam descontroladamente. Gaara marcava as costas de Minato com as suas mãos. Minato acariciava o corpo de menor, enquanto se beijavam. Num acto inexplicável, Gaara inverte as posições, ficando por cima de Minato.

- Sa-safado – disse Minato entre gemidos

- Á q-que… repartir esfor-forços – sussurrou Gaara enquanto se começava a mover em cima do mais velho.

Minato ajudou o ruivo a mover-se, passando as mãos pela cintura deste. Estavam sentindo coisas maravilhosas. Gaara estava sentindo algo que nunca pensara sentir com um homem. Minato sentia que estava a ter a melhor transa da sua vida. Mas ai é que estava a dúvida na cabeça do loiro, aquilo seria só sexo? Ele estaria a apaixonar-se pelo ruivo que desejava á algumas semanas? Aquele não era o momento para pensar nisso queria desfrutar do momento.

Gaara chegara ao clímax. Molhou o seu corpo e o de Minato como seu sémen. Nunca tivera um orgasmo assim. Mas no mesmo momento contraiu o seu interior, apertando um pouco o sexo do mais velho, fazendo com que este goza-se logo em seguida. Seus corpos foram deixados cair em cima da cama, que havia presenciado aquele momento de puro prazer, afecto… e quem sabem amor? Beijaram-se de novo. Um beijo terno, que cessaria aquele acto. Não se preocuparam em arrumar nada para já. A confusão que eram as urgências dos hospitais, Kushina e Naruto só chegariam de manhã.

Gaara caiu logo no sono, estava cansado, mas era um cansaço bom. Minato viu seu tesouro adormecer e ficou a pensar. Tinha noção de que o que fizera ali não fora apenas sexo, havia sentimento nos seus toques, nos seus movimentos, nos seus beijos. Tinha medo do que sentia. Seria correspondido? Como seria dali para a frente? Resposta não as iria obter agora. Nem sequer iria se preocupar com isso. Queria dormir agarradinho ao seu anjo até este acordar. Iria aproveitar ao máximo.

Foi com este pensamento que Minato caiu no sono.

* * *

**Cát-chan:** o/o *não está em condições de falar*

**Naruto: **Bem minna como a Cát-chan está muito envergonhada, hoje não consegue falar com vocês, e também como os dois protagonistas ainda se estão recompondo desse capítulo, quem vai fazer as despedidas hoje sou eu!

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun eu amo você!

**Naruto: **De onde apareceu a Hinata? Ela anda sempre me ajudando e acarinhando eu ainda não percebi bem porquê. Continuando. A Cát-chan pediu para eu dizer a vocês que esse foi o primeiro lemon dela e que qualquer conselho que queiram dar, ela agradece. O próximo capítulo será o último. O que irá acontecer? Acompanhe para saber! Já né ^^ Amo vocês meus fãs.


	5. Depois de tudo

Capítulo final da minha história louca (;

Dedico esse capítulo a todas pessoas que sofreram com o Tsunami no Japão T.T Esperemos que haja muitos sobreviventes e que o país se recomponha rapidamente.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**5º Capítulo – "Depois de tudo…" **

Profundos olhos verdes abriram-se. Gaara havia despertado. Sentiu em torno do seu corpo dois braços fortes, que assim fortificava o contacto entre os corpos. Sentia-se seguro naquele abraço. Mas o que é que haviam feito? Ele havia tido a melhor noite da sua vida com aquele que praticamente chama de pai? Ele era bissexual? O seu mundo tinha acabado de dar uma cambalhota. Havia sentido sensações jamais sentidas, jamais experimentadas. Tudo em poucas horas. Queria repeti-lo, mas sabia que errado. Era o pai do seu melhor amigo, aquele que o acolhera. Não podia destruir a família de Naruto. _Não queria._

"_**Mas o que é que eu estou a pensar? Para ele, isto foi só sexo. Onde é que um homem como o Minato se iria apaixonar por mim? Mas… eu…sinto algo mais."**_

Sentiu um beijo ser calmamente, depositado no seu pescoço. Mais um, de inúmeros arrepios. Olhou o relógio. Eram exactamente duas da manhã. Os carinhos em seu pescoço continuaram, mas Gaara recuou.

- Boa noite meu anjo, já acordou. – disse Minato um pouco sonolento, mas apreensivo devido á atitude do menor.

- Vou tomar um duche. – avisou Gaara - Não me volte a chamar assim. E temos que nos despachar, são duas da manha não tarda muito o Naruto e a Kushina estão de volta, e aposto que não quer que a sua família nos apanhe assim não é? – respirou fundo – E eu não quero destruir a minha amizade com o Naruto. Você satisfez seu desejo. Estamos todos bem. É melhor continuar como se isto não tivesse acontecido. – terminou a sua "indirecta" e sentiu seu peito doer. Não podia acreditar. Seu coração estava nas mãos daquele divinal loiro que se encontrava deitado na cama na qual se encontrava sentado. Havia se apaixonado por aquele que se denomina Namikaze Minato.

Sentiu uma suave mão tocar seu queixo. A sua cara fora um pouco rodada para trás. Mais um beijo foi iniciado. Este beijo era diferente de todos os outros. Era calmo, suave, apaixonado. Ali estavam a ser depositados todos os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro. Gaara tentou recuar, mas não conseguiu a sua vontade era maior que a sua consciência. O carinho terminou.

- Gaara achas mesmo que tudo o que fiz esta noite foi apenas para satisfazer um desejo meu? Achas que eu ia correr o risco de ser apanhado pelo meu filho e pela minha esposa em vão? Eu sei que você pode não nutrir estes sentimentos por mim, e eu já sou adulto ultrapasso isso. Além de que é incorrecto o que eu sinto por ti. Tu tens 17 anos, és menor de idade. Mas a verdade é que esta noite só veio confirmar tudo Gaara. Eu Amo-te.

Gaara não queria acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. _**"Só pode ser um sonho, mas**__**por favor não me acordem já."**_Ficou sem fala, não sabia o que dizer perante aquela declaração. Só teve reacção para uma coisa, e saberia que esta iria responder às dúvidas de Minato. Beijou-o. Beijou-o com todo o amor que tinha, com todo o carinho, com toda a felicidade.

- Isto responde às suas dúvidas não? Sr. Namikaze Minato. – disse Gaara exibindo um dos seus raros, mas belos, sorrisos. – Incrivelmente sentimos ambos amor um pelo outro. Quem diria que você se iria deixar levar pelos encantos de um mero adolescente.

- O quê? Agora vai gozar comigo é? Menino feio que você é Gaara.

Beijaram-se novamente, um beijo brincalhão. Faziam cócegas, riam. Até que enfim se abraçaram.

- Mas Minato como vamos fazer agora? Eu não acho muito prudente chegarmos á beira do Naruto e da mãe e dizermos que nos amamos e que queremos viver juntos não é?

- Eu estive a pensar um pouco nisso, porque depois da nossa brincadeira, você adormeceu. – explicou o mais velho – Eu lembro-me de há uns tempos atrás você dizer que nos agradecia muito, mas que aos 18 anos queria sair cá de casa e estabelecer a sua vida. Então eu pensei que nesse próximo ano e meio podíamos nos encontrar em segredo. E depois você saia de casa e eu me divorciava da Kushina.

- Mas você já não sente mais nada por Kushina, Minato? Já pensou, você pode estar dividido. E como o Naruto vai ficar nesta história? Eu não quero vê-lo sofrer.

- Gaara não se preocupe o Naruto já é crescido e vai compreender. Com Kushina, o nosso casamento já não é o que era á muito tempo, nem eu sei se ela continua apaixonada por mim. Mas temos mais tempo para pensar nisso. É melhor irmos tomar duche como você disse, e arrumar a roupa que ficou pelo caminho.

- Então vou tomar banho. – disse Gaara levantando-se da cama, mas sendo puxado para esta de novo.

- Não precisa ajuda, Gaara. – murmurou Minato, sensualmente no ouvido do mais novo.

- Se calhar, quem sabe. – disse o mais novo de maneira igualmente sensual.

Levantaram-se da cama beijando-se intensamente. Próxima paragem: Banheira do Gaara. Mais uma volta começou. Beijo, toques, carinhos. Mas dessa vez tudo fora diferente. Eles se amavam e disso não tinham dúvida. E começara mais uma viagem naquele comboio do prazer_. Naquele comboio do amor_. Gemidos ecoavam no banheiro até que o momento de mais prazer voltou e eles terminaram seus banhos.

- Você é maravilhoso sabia? – afirmou o loiro, depositando um leve beijo no pescoço do ruivo

- Aprendi com você – respondeu Gaara dando um suave beijo nos lábios de Minato. – Mas meu amor sei que isto foi bom e tudo mais mas temos que arrumar a casa. Temos a sua roupa pelas escadas, a cama desarrumada. O Naruto e a Kushina, não podem desconfiar.

- Ohh que querido, agora me chama de meu amor? Então vou ter chamar-te de anjo enquanto estivermos sozinhos. – disse Minato abrando o rapaz, e beijando-o. Sentia-se o homem mais feliz á face da Terra. Quem diria que uma noite de prazer traria tantas respostas.

O resto da noite foi calma, Naruto e Kushina voltaram. Naruto teve apenas uma pequena entorse no pulso esquerdo. Necessitou de o ligar e todos os dias passar uma pomada. Nada de grave.

Mas aquele fora um dia decisivo. Nada seria igual. Como Gaara e Minato iriam fazer?  
Iriam mesmo juntar-se quando Gaara saísse de casa? Seu amor era tão forte assim? Seriam felizes? Por agora o que sabemos é que iriam se amar por todo o ano e esperariam, aproveitariam, o resultado desse "Amor proibido". E de uma coisa tinham a certeza. Amavam-se como ninguém!

* * *

**Cát-chan: **Terminou a minha primeiríssima fanfic T.T

**Gaara-kun:** É verdade. Todo o elenco dessa história agradece o facto de lerem a história da Cát-chan. Os outros personagens não podem estar aqui mas mandaram um beijo grande. E eu como protagonista dessa história mando um abraço especial para vocês (; e não esquecer! Mandem muitos reviews :3

**Cát-chan: **Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu sei que não está grande coisa, mas eu dei o meu melhor!  
Agora esse dois gatinhos, vão ficar ocultos, mas quem sabe néh? Se essa fic fizer sucesso, talvez, depois de realizar uns projectos que tenho em mente, realizar uma pequena continuação? Quem sabe, se pedirem muito dx

**Gaara-kun: **Caras(os) leitoras(es) ponham-se atentas! Porque em breve a Cát-chan iniciara outra história, onde eu sou novamente protagonista. Se querem saber mais é só aguardarem pelo primeiro capítulo dessa misteriosa história.

**Cát-chan: **Espero ter agradado a todos vocês. Vemo-nos em breve!

**Cát-chan e Gaara-kun:** Já né minna! Kiss ^^

_ Sabaku no Cát, 18/03/11_


End file.
